


【all啵】黑鸦片

by 0043



Category: all王一博 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Summary: 毛概课上的激情瞎写邪教警告，于斌×王一博人物ooc警告希望大家看的愉快，谢谢
Relationships: 于斌/王一博
Kudos: 20





	【all啵】黑鸦片

**Author's Note:**

> 毛概课上的激情瞎写  
> 邪教警告，于斌×王一博  
> 人物ooc警告  
> 希望大家看的愉快，谢谢

说不清什么时候存了这种旖旎心思，但说到底还是别人的物品更加珍贵，也许是人的本性，又或者男人的思想纵使。当他站在别人旁边时自己会变得很奇怪，想要亲吻他，想要拥有和占有他，但又说回来，如果两人本身就是先认识的，关系随之发展到一定阶段后，想必自己不会对他迷恋至此。

于斌对王一博的第一印象是个很圆润的回答，但是这小孩很冷是事实，两人只浅浅的打过招呼，并未再进一步。于斌以为他对所有人都是这样，心下却变得坦然起来，原来自己不是意外。接下来莫名其妙的对他有了好感，可能是王一博过分精致的美貌影响了他的判断，在自己的世界里两人关系逐渐开始亲近，私下听到别的演员提到王一博性格时自己也会帮忙解释几句，试图维护他的形象。

可惜以为只是以为，不会取代事实，当他看到王一博和肖战嬉戏打闹时自己竟然感到受到了背叛。他的眼睛紧紧的黏在王一博的身上，从眉骨描绘到柔软的嘴唇和小巧的耳垂，同样的一张脸，和他记忆里的那张无差，是不好亲近的冰山，突出于平平的海面。可王一博怎么会用这样的脸庞对肖战笑的如此灿烂甜蜜，原来海水拖起的冰山，可以自己融化作空中高高挂起的云朵，只与太阳亲密。尤其私下里两人的亲近更是让于斌无法言表，仿佛他们二人的关系才是最为亲密的。这下子直接击破了于斌私下的幻想，怎么会这样，天差地别的两个人怎么会突然凑到一块儿。

王一博和肖战在剧组里除了演戏练戏就是打打闹闹，拌嘴动手从来没停过，犹如两只小学鸡。剧组里的气氛被带的一下温馨和火热起来。两位主演的关系突飞猛进自然是大家乐于见到的，更何况脾气都很好。虽然王一博慢热，好在人很实诚，大家熟悉之后也就没有最初的那种距离感了。原先王一博顶着一头蓝发出现时可是惊讶了不少人，本来以为这个精致时尚的男孩会和蓝忘机这个角色出入很大，没想到戴上假发套后竟然就如同那书中走出来的仙子，可谓是惊艳了不少人，收割颜粉无数。

但他俩之间热闹的气氛也是旁人无法插足的，不管是作为温宁，还是于斌，他都不能够。

最初见到王一博时，心里不曾有过过线的心思，只觉是个漂亮的小孩儿，而且自己也大他六岁，时常会顺手帮上一帮，看他害羞的耳垂边变红边道谢，仿佛那一刻他只属于自己。如今看到他站在肖战身旁说说笑笑，怒气侧边而生，并且不知何处而来，真是莫名其妙。

大抵是有了危机感，而且从旁观者的角度来看才能发现不一样的美感，和面对面是不同的，在轮船上和沙滩看到的都是同一片海，但却能看见迥然不同的风景不是吗。

面对自己时是全副武装的士兵，一看到肖战整个人就变身成水蜜桃。看到水蜜桃蹦蹦跳跳的和肖战又一次开始幼稚的小学鸡互斗，于斌无意识的想起同公司的一位女同事肩颈散发出的香气。走得近时才会闻得很清晰，曾瞥到那是一个黑色瓶装的香水，看起来偏磨砂感，中间一块圆形的深橘色玻璃陷下。外表是庄重严肃的，闻起来却是甜的，像刚出炉的点心，散发着迷人的香甜，恰到好处。于斌对香水实在是一窍不通，说不出前中后调的专业术语，他只能浅显的说句是浓淡是酸甜，那瓶香水的品牌和名字他一概不知，但是那股香气完好的储存在了自己的记忆匣子里。

现在想来，如果用香水来形容王一博，显然只能是这个了。外表是酷盖，其实心里住着王甜甜。这不就是吗。

像你这样可爱的孩子，必须得有我这样的男人来保护你啊。

在剧组里两个人少不得碰面，但是王一博对自己依旧是最初的冷淡，规规矩矩的问好，然后规规矩矩的道别，于斌不是气王一博的态度，而是自己的心态确确实实变了。

单独在一块时觉得王一博固然精致的再怎么像女孩，自己也没太大反应，但是每当他和肖战走在一起时，于斌就坐不住了。

他甚至预想到两人或许还有更亲密的关系，是大家都不知道的只属于他们的小秘密，想至此郁闷的心情逐渐散布全身，指尖细微的颤抖。本来演的就是一本耽美小说，万一王一博太入戏爱上另一位男主角了呢？

可是同性恋哪里有这么常见，怎么会是说变就变的，直男依旧是直男，演员不过一份工作，说实在的，入戏太深可不是什么好点子，尤其像王一博这样通透的性格他应该是懂得的。不管是不是，反正于斌不希望甚至抗拒王一博那样做。

拍摄完毕后，于斌幸运的发现，入戏太深的不是王一博，而是肖战。虽说他平日里和肖战关系不错，更因为剧中魏无羡和温宁的关系相处的更加融洽，但是此时于斌是心里高兴的敲锣打鼓。这几乎是在告诉于斌：王一博不喜欢肖战。

可是接下来的几天，他变得沉默，因为如今王一博的心思全挂在肖战身上，想要把肖战的魂儿从书中勾出来。别人看来是兄弟情深，在于斌看来不尽是如此。

王一博还是个很年轻的孩子，他把握不好微表情，或者说只有在肖战面前才会这样，总是慌乱的露出马脚。他把蓝忘机留给了魏无羡，迫切的在肖战面前区别开自己和蓝忘机，何不是一种光明正大的信号呢，蓝忘机是属于魏无羡的，而王一博自然属于肖战。不是肖战不解风情，而是看的太懂了才装傻，于是王一博越跟越紧，他一定要得到一个答案才行。

他们是正文，可自己连个番外都算不上。实在是不公平啊，果真是不喜欢。喜欢的人喝个水擦个汗都是令人心动的，光是站在那里你就能夸出花来，不喜欢的人主动示好好多次都不一定被你主动提出来，甚至还有可能被记错姓名。不是礼不礼貌的问题，而是你自私的偏心在作崇，你的目光在我身上没有落脚点。

想来，自己对他来说只是饰演温宁的一个演员吧。

不得不佩服他，可以坦然接受自己的好意，也可以无情的转身离开，仿佛两人从不认识。

幻想了自己不该拥有的东西，插足了自己本不该存在的故事。于斌把这推脱给人的本性。

这件事情可以说于斌筹划了一两周，也可以说从肖王两人逐渐走近时他就想这么做了。

将道德和礼仪通通抛之脑后，明知不该偏偏还要凑上前假装看热闹，大脑一片空白，渐渐控制不了自己的身体和语言。仿佛一分为二，大脑叛变般的站在身后看笑话。无所谓了，反正到时候还不是一起挨训。

而公司的意思很是对他心思，蓝湛和温宁，含光君和鬼将军，一白一黑，很配。于斌已经迫不及待的想在下次集体见面前对他诉说自己缠绵的心意了。

万事不绝对，认为自己能够把控好的局面往往会失利，比如魏无羡入邪道被反噬，又比如自己。如果说一开始只是想抢肖战的东西，那么现在就是彻底迷恋上这个人了。王一博有足够的资本让人对他着迷，对他死心塌地。如果肖战也在一旁的话，他还能做到更爱。其实也不一定非要肖战，只要有个同样的示好者，太低级的他看不上眼，太讨好的也不行，得有个人的风格才行，所以只能拿肖战对比了，谁让王一博那么喜欢追着肖战走呢。于斌可以说是不曾把肖战放在情敌的位置来看，可是肖战的存在又不能抹去，他知道这听起来很矛盾，主人公却是适应的如鱼得水。

看到忘羡的粉丝们在网上给自己起“憨憨”的外号，又是ps了好多“磕到了谢谢”的表情包，听说是听说，真的看到后却是想笑。不久他们所谓的“官配”就要烟消云散，不仅要逆，还拆了一干二净。此刻的欢盛蕴藏着无尽的深渊，更像是在讽刺他们这群人。不去管微博豆瓣上那些网友们的反应，也不会再像好哥哥一样替王一博考虑，即使他就是另一个主人公本人。他悠闲地给自己倒上一杯白兰地，爽快的喝完睡下了。其实他平日里很少碰烈酒，柜子里的好多酒都是朋友送的，都不太适合他。不过今天他的心情出乎意外的很好，可得好好的庆祝一番新cp。

机会来的很快。

杀青宴结束的很快，不过天色也不早了，阴沉如深夜下死寂的海，对面小区已经有不少户人家熄灯睡觉了，一群人兴趣盎然的找了间酒吧又喝了一轮。

一个个经纪人接走了自家艺人，于斌笑着揽起王一博的肩膀回道：“没事你们先走，一会儿我让我经纪人把他也一块儿送回去，天都这么黑了，他经纪人离这也不近，大晚上的不安全。”复而添上一句，大家才放心的走出包间。“行了，这有我在呢，你们可别忘了过几天再约打游戏啊。”

王一博脸面潮红的侧躺在沙发上，睡得迷迷糊糊。于斌跟到大厅门口送其他人，看着他们坐上车一个个远去，这才哼着愉快的调子走回去。

“去我家吧，明天他再来接你好不好？”

看似在询问王一博，其实本身更倾向于陈述句，不管王一博是否愿意，他都别无他路，只能跟着于斌回去。

王一博醉的真是厉害，躺在自己怀里的人在喊另一个名字。

“战哥……战哥……战哥…………”

可惜不知道今晚下意识呼喊出声的名字，是他无意引出来男孩暗地里的心思，还是他俩某些夜晚的常事了。

当然，于斌可不会拿着这事去威胁王一博做什么，如果你最近在养着一只猫的话可能会懂这种感受，现在啊，还是养成的阶段。得让它习惯自己的存在，教它怎么回应自己

欲速则不达，他得铺垫好每一步，即使哪天失足摔了下来，也不至于摔得太惨。

两个字的姓名在他饱满如花瓣的嘴唇里缠绵不休，浸了蜜一般的甜软，他的声音奶里奶气，此时的局面竟然像刚学会说话的婴儿在说“妈妈”，依赖感弥天而来。

白昼崇尚理性，月光代表虚无。

意乱情迷一般发生在晚上，就像现在。无法在精神上表达出来的遗憾只能在对方的身体上弥补。于斌含住草莓果冻似的嘴唇，滑腻的舌头伸进去探寻他口腔里羞于见人的敏感点，干燥温暖的被子下两人抱的紧密，或者说于斌抱的很紧，王一博不得不小口喘着气，慢慢的调整过来呼吸，偏偏于斌亲的没完没了，王一博一时差点窒息。

他的大手伸进薄如蝶翼的睡衣肆意抚摸，掐过似粉嫩花骨朵的乳头，揉摸毫无赘肉的腹部。他没有继续摸下去反复流连在上半身，发泄似的不停吻着那张柔软的不会给予回应的嘴唇。于斌正在给自己找一个高尚君子的借口。

于斌湿湿的吻像大簇大簇的梨花绽开在男孩的肩颈，含住一侧肩膀骨头吞吐，顺着锁骨的线条直直的舔向胸口，手上也不闲着抚摸晶莹玉石似的肌肤。

王一博睡的很死，于斌也没有收敛的打算。于斌平日里重于锻炼，所以他能够毫不费劲的给男孩翻了身，白嫩的脸蛋陷进暖白的枕头里。他本来就很轻，尤其全裸的状态更像只刚梳洗好体毛的猫儿。别看他有着一米八的高个子，其实体重堪堪才过60kg。

他脱下睡裤，把半硬的阴茎撸动了几下，挺进肉肉的翘臀和大腿根部，蹭过后穴，顶到前面疲软的阴茎，自顾自的动着。穴口缓缓变得湿软，一收一缩的期待他的进入，可是于斌没有那样做。

男孩小声的喘息响起，在深夜的房间里很是虚弱和诱惑，犹如Μέδουσα(美杜莎)被自己过于优越的美貌吸引而来的波塞冬强暴的那晚。

于斌想要听的再清晰一些，把头埋在王一博的颈窝。头发扎的男孩痒痒的，每当王一博躲闪他就会用一条胳膊压住两侧的肩胛骨，使得他动弹不得，手上一遍又一遍的描绘刻在玉石上的蝴蝶骨，自是一番风情画面。

这样的温存不多，但也不算少，从那次起于斌就很灵活的找寻机会，大多是王一博喝醉后神志不清、两人独处一室时。当然，如果还不够昏于斌就从自家的酒柜里拿出来一瓶烈酒，一杯接着一杯哄着男孩喝下，使男孩醉的彻彻底底，毫无还手之力。

他是屠夫，男孩是鱼。

他耐心的操纵着两人的关系，可是独角戏终究是单调了点，一方面想看王一博知道真相后惨淡后悔的脸庞，又想让王一博继续瞒在鼓里。总之，不管他知不知道真相，于斌在控制中得到了不一样的快感，这激发了他更多的热情。

感情太难以捉摸了，于斌在过程中逐渐厌烦这种关系，他开始考虑摆脱王一博。可他不曾想过，这么久到底是谁在纠缠谁。

王一博上去表演了一段即兴舞蹈，于斌不像王一博那样热爱舞蹈，只是当做工作所需要的一部分内容，对舞蹈的领会自然浅显，可是他仍然看的津津有味。漂亮的孩子跳着帅气的舞蹈，舞技娴熟，表情把控到位，那身香奈儿西装衬托的他更显英俊精致，场下观众大声呼喊着这个孩子的名字，气氛炒的火热。

于斌的眼神挂在他的身上，观察他一次次的喘气，观察他细密的汗珠滚下，还有他更显透亮的肌肤，像鹅卵石一样的明亮和光滑。

他走神的很不是时候，他还停留在王一博跳舞的时刻。舞台上刘海宽和朱赞锦正站在一个圆形的台子上玩游戏，突然刘海宽被推得差点摔倒，朱赞锦下意识的扶住刘海宽的腰，这才稳当的站好。一时引起他们这边不止的讨论声，掺杂几声愉悦的笑音，场下的观众更是喧闹。

他旁边坐的就是王一博，再往那边是肖战。他侧过头正想问王一博刚才发生什么了，却被肖战抢先一步。肖王两人凑在一起说说笑笑，又是这样，好像世界围绕两人存在，旁人若有若无。不顾两人的脸色，他笑着更近的凑了过去，从侧面看，于斌几乎是在闻王一博的颈间，平添旖旎。什么样的人眼中自然是什么样的画面，博君一肖的粉丝一个个的早把他当成头号百香果了，更别说怀疑这一瞬间了，估计只当作错位吧。就是因为知道没人怀疑自己，所以才敢大胆的展露心思。

人表现出来的不一定会是他的原身，他会藏着好多好多秘密，但人不可能包装的太过完美，这样就不吸引人了，观众会没有探索的欲望。那么他可能会露出来一点马脚，但谁又知这会不会是另一个秘密呢。所以说，你可得小心一点啊王一博。

但我并不会叮嘱你下一次要小心，因为你没有下一次，只会有无数的下下……下下下下次，你可能不理解然后问我为什么，呵，我可怜可爱的宝贝啊，你的解脱只会在我厌倦抛弃你的那一刻。

不是你的原因，是我啊，只有我才可以宣告结束。游戏都是一个阶段一个阶段的，我不可能一直保持这种模式，太久了你会摸出规律，或者我先一步厌烦。既然是我先喜欢你，那我肯定会安排好每一关的机关和陷阱，牢固的把握好主动权，到时候你可不要主动跌倒我的怀里。

这不是性取向的问题，于斌更喜欢把之称作为兴趣。

与其把自己归类为同性恋或异性恋的刻板标签，他更倾向于站在双性恋的位置上。他的态度总是朦朦胧胧的。

他更近一点，在王一博的耳垂周边闻到了似曾相识的香水味，在汗水的挥发下逐渐浓郁起来，像招来无数蜂蝶的开的正盛的花儿。没去理会王一博的躲闪，他神秘的笑了笑。钥匙一般的存在开启了于斌的记忆匣子。

再一次。

爱情并不会静下心来给你讲一些道理，反而是极端的不讲理，使得你理不清如网的思绪，还经常没脑子的跌进甜蜜的陷阱，甚至会让你抓狂，但是这正是爱情的魅力所在，无数人为它趋之若鹜。

接触到肖战警告的眼神后，于斌无所谓的耸了耸肩。

请睁大眼睛，好好看着吧。


End file.
